Tales of the Halfling
by BeonewithRussia
Summary: Aya is back on earth and must aid Earth.  She may fall in love again only to get hurt. Her past follows everywhere. This story is about an OC but has both Torchwood couple and Doctor who couples mainly with the OC.
1. Back to reality

My new fic! i have want to write this story for the longest time. It is a Torchwood and Doctor who story with an OC as the main character. She is an alien. Well enjoy

"We must part yet again sorry Aya. I will be fine don't worry about me. I love you." He says as he pushes her out.

"NOOO! I still need you!" She yells as she falls to the earth below.

Aya falls from the sky and hopes she is near Torchwood. She not a human and she is a halfing who can travel in time and space. A halfing is an extinct species that come from Angels that are good and bad. But Aya is the first of her kind and she has timelord DNA which makes her stronger. She had a long past that seem to haunt her because she can never die and she is an immortal. She has long black hair and one red eye the other is blue. She is very tall and has a curvy body. Aya has wings one white the other black. She has many different abilities that most creatures can't even generate and she is very powerful.

Now she is yet again stuck on earth with all these humans whom she despises. Every time she saves this world the people want to catch her or experiments on her. On this planet like many she is an assassin but she kills only evil in the world. But today she has to find Jack Harkness before UNIT finds her first. The UNIT thinks of her as the threat instead of the aid to this world. They want to experiment on her and clone her abilities for the government to use. Let's continue to Aya's miserable life. She walks towards the Roald Dahl Plass and see there are three people over there. _Should I go over and help? Wait is that Jack? Oh I think he just got shot. Aww that sucks for that chick. I am going to walk over there before anyone dies. Well besides Jack but I could care less. _ Aya walks towards the group and Jack gets up. But then the woman shoots herself and the other women started to react by crying. Aya ignores and talks to Jack.

"Hey Jack. Haven't seen you in a long time. You're never boring. Let me guess she was part of the team but now we have whoever that it" Aya states her opinion and point to Gwen.

"Well hello Jones. I have missed you. And you are correct. Let me guess he drop you here. Now you have to stay with Torchwood. The team is ready like you wanted but I am the leader." Jack is serious with her.

"Yeah sure whatever Captain Jack. Can you just show me where I can stay before I die?" She becomes very annoyed with him and wants to rest.

"Yeah with me hon like old time." Jack grins at Aya and seems to be pleased with the idea.

"Umm I am sorry to bud in but Suzy just killed herself? Does anyone care to explain? Jack shouldn't we like get rid of the body?" Gwen asks Jack and is worried that someone will notice the body.

"Oh Right yeah I got it. Go home Gwen see tomorrow at your new job." He gives her a wink and smiles at her as she leaves.

"We have get her to the morgue." Aya says, seems very pissed, and she hated dealing with humans remains.

They drag the body to the secret elevator and Aya is impressed with the changes in the Torchwood building.

"Nice place. It looks a lot different from the last time I was here but that was about hundred years ago?" She looks around and let's Jack take care of the body. Aya explores the place and see a Pterodactyl. She didn't question it because it was Torchwood. She found a computer and quickly went to work. Aya creates her profile and info into the Torchwood system. Also she read the others profiles and seems to be disappointed with Jack's choices of team members. She did like the Welsh boy and he looked very cute.

After that she wants to find a bed or anything close to one. She looks though Jack's clothes for a clean shirt to wear to bed. Aya finds a light blue shirt and puts it on. While she gets naked Jack walks in.

"Shit Aya put on some clothes." Jack yells and tries to look away but she is so hot.

Aya quick puts the shirt on and glares at him "Enjoying the view pervert!" She stands in just Jack's shirt than cover her thighs. Jack just stares at her and feels lust overcoming his body.

"Oh hell yes. Let play like old times" He smiles and takes his clothes off.

" Fuck Jack not to rough" She feels Jack grin on her and his cock touches the core of her body. He takes off his underwear and is about to fuck her.

"Get a condom!" Aya yells, he finds one and puts on and thrust into her. She up against the wall and feels the cold wall. He slaps harder into her. She grabs his hair and kisses him rough. " Ahh right there ugg more Jack" She yells as he pounds into her clitoris. One last thrust with a yelp of " JACK!" She yells and falls into his arms.

Jack carries her to bed and holds her tight. In all honest Jack missed her even thought she stop loving him. They had a relationship but she hated when he would flirt with everyone. He did love her and he still did now. His Aya Jones but yet she was always his till the end of time. He dreams of their past together.

Will Torchwood welcome Aya in ? Or will she have to run?

And i know the sex scence sucks. i am sorry. Should i continue it? The begin is confusing but i will explain next chapter. so anyone like Aya Jones?


	2. First impressions are important

New chapter of Aya's life i hope you like it. I change i a lot of thing. Enjoy!

Aya wakes up and walks towards the Hob. "Ugg it is too early for this shit." She talks to herself and doesn't bother to get dress. She wears Jack's shirt and that is all. Aya walk in the Hob and everyone is staring at her.

"Jack I thought you said no prostitute in Torchwood?" Owen Harper who is looking at her up and down. She gives him the death glare.

"No she not what you think. She an old friend. She is going to work here. This is Aya Jones. Here is the team." Jack presents the group.

"Yeah ok I got this. Owen Harper the man-whore. Stop staring at me!" Aya scolds at him.

"How did she know who I am Jack?" Owen asks him and seems worried about the new women on the team.

"Next Toshiko Sato a quiet tech. I like you. Let's see that new girl Gwen Cooper the policewoman trying to save the world. Then Ianto Jones the coffee boy that helps with anything possible. And he is the cutest. Last Capitan Jack Harkness the man who broke my heart and let me sign a contract for life to work for Torchwood. Before you all asked how I know all this. I read your profiles last night. Oh right I am Aya Jones aliens expert, weapons expert and ex-assassin. I am not human but a halfing. Which is an angel who is both good and evil. I have rules to state. Don't every touch my blood it will kill you. Don't question me I know everything. I am old like ancient. Anyway don't get in my way I will kill you. Oh and Owen don't every flirt with me. So we all understand. So what is new here?" She just acts as if she has been here for years.

Gwen pulls Jack to the side and talks to him "Is she safe? Like with people? Where did you find here. She not even human?"

"Gwen don't worry she is fine. She does mean well. She has to get used to earth that is all?" Jack reassures her that Aya is a good person.

"JACK!Where the hell are my clothes!" Aya yells and is very mad at him.

" Shit I think she found out. Sorry I have to deal with the psycho." Jack runs towards the yelling which was not safe but he had to tell her.

"Where are all my clothes Jack! I need them!" Aya shouts at him and wanting an explanation.

" Ok well I thought you were not coming back so I kinda gave them away. There are still some clothes." Jack says nervously and hopes that she won't kill him.

"Ugg I will buy some later. So there is an alien on the loose that had a gas appearance?" Aya gets straight to work.

"Yes but we can't locate at the moment." Jack informs her.

" I think I found something at a CCTV at a bar." Tosh says and Aya looks at the video.

"Yeah that is it. They take a host and find more victims. We have to get her before she does more damage." Aya says as if she the leader.

"Um Aya I am in charge and we can't even tell who that is." Jack tells her but she doesn't see too happy.

"There was something unusual at night club it may be connected?' Ianto informs and Aya just smiles at him.

"I like him Jack can I live with him please?" Aya says to Jack but he gives her a glare which meant no.

"Let's go team Aya stay here. You need to stay here." Jack tells her to stand down and go with the group.

"What the bloody hell!" She yells at him. Ianto seem to avoid her but she wants to talk to him anyway. She did meet him during the war.

_Flashback to the cybermen war_

_ Aya was flying in the city and shoot any cybermen . But then she sees a couple that were have issues. "I Will never leave you. Stay with me" He said. " Move if she is part cybermen. She must be killed!" Aya tells him. "No I can fix her! I Love her." He turns and sees the Aya is angel. He stares at her but then she leaves with " You will regret your choice one day. Good Bye Ianto. See you later." Then Aya flies away and goes back to battle._ That day she will always remember even though he will never remember.

"Hey Ianto so how are you? You like working at Torchwood?" Aya asks tried to be friendly towards him.

"I am fine and I do enjoy to work here. It has its ups and downs. So you're an angel? How did you get to earth anyway? The rift take you here." Ianto is curious about her origin and how she got here.

"Yeah I am an angel. I didn't come from the rift. I got drop off here by him and he pushed me out the box. I haven't been on earth for about a hundred years." She rabbles on but a phone goes off.

Jack: Hey can are you guys working we need a search for the host.

Aya: Ok how tell me the name I will find her.

Jack: Ok Carys Fletcher. Got that find her before anything else turns worst.

Aya: Yeah Captain bye.

She hangs up and does the task. She figures where the woman lives and tells Jack.

"What do we have to do?" Ianto asks but she ignores him and gets all the information on the host.

"Nothing much I got it. Just need information on the host." Aya tells him and know they have under control unless Gwen screws up. "I am going to take a shower tell me when they start to order food."

"What Aya come back is everything ok?" Ianto asks but it was too late.

"We got the girl! Hey Ianto where is Aya?" Jack states and sees the Ianto is alone.

"She is in the shower and wants to know when we are getting the food." He tells him.

"Oh Well I have to put this alien in cell and then we will get food. So get her." Jack commands him and goes to do his task.

"Umm Aya we are going to eat." Ianto says in the shower and scared to come in. There is steam everywhere.

"Ok so fast. Can you get me a towel?" She asks as she walks out the shower. Ianto sees her complete naked and is shock. "Are you ok Ianto?" She asks, forgets that she is naked and put on the towel. "You're so cute Ianto." She kisses him and leaves the shower room. Aya is going to have fun in Torchwood this time.


	3. Part of the Past

Note: Aya is of course not human. She can deal with magic because when she was younger she learned the basic of it. Also she can time travel for a reasons later to be told. Also she is really old but doesn't age because of her genes.

Aya got dress and got to the conference table where everyone was sitting.

"Well this looks so good. So where will I sit? Jack?" She sees that all the seats were taken.

"Next to me. I have to watch over you because you might kill someone." He gets a seat next to him and Aya sits there.

They team talks among themselves and Aya just eats; she is just listens to their conversation. Then Jack leaves and they pounce on her.

"So how long have you known Jack? Were you real lovers? Is he gay?" The whole team was asking her questions about Jack's life.

"Ok Relax one question at time. I have now Jack for a long time. One of my best friends knew him and then we met one day. Sadly yes Jack and I were lovers. Not anymore because I hate him. He is not gay. Jack is omnisexual; which mean he will sleep with anyone or thing. Anything else minions?

"How do we know that you're not lying to us? I don't trust you! You're not even human! Gwen become very paranoid and becomes upset.

" Gwen I am older than Time. I can travel in time. You need to relax. You don't have to trust me. But Gwen I don't hurt good people. Oh hey Jack." He walks in and knows something bad happen.

"What did you do and say? What is the matter Gwen?" He asks Aya as comforts the shocked women.

"Well I am done. By the way I didn't do shit! So guess what Jack FUCK YOU!" She storms out and flies out.

"Oh Shit! She can fly that is not normal." Owen watches her and wonders if this day could get any worst.

Aya finds a roof and mopes. She thinks of the her past with Jack.

_Flashback to the Middle Ages in a small inn _

_ "Jack I love you" she says quietly in his ear and hopes that he loves her back. "Oh Victoria I love you too. I wish this moment can last forever." He kisses her pink lips and holds her. "Jack never let go." They giggle at the comment. "Do we have to leave this bed?" she stares in his bright blue eyes and just loves to lay with him. "Yes we do. We have to go back to torchwood and give this artifact. After we can go and do anything you want. I promise." He reassures and kisses her on the cheek. Then he gets up and puts on clothes. "Well I love the view. Go down first. I need to get ready. Bye sexy" She finally gets up and gets dress in a beautiful white lacey dress. When she walks the down to the bar; she sees Jack flirting with the bar maid and runs out the inn. I trusted him. I am such an idiot. Then why I am crying. "Victoria come back it's not what it looks like!"He runs towards her but she responds "Don't come near me!Don't every call me that you don't deserve to call me that! I hate you Jack Harkness! I never want to see you again!" After the yelling she time travel home with her vortex manipulator and with a little magic. The night was terrible and she cried all night over him._

Aya hated that night and him that night. But she loves the night time but she had to get back to Torchwood. She teleported herself to the Hob with her magic. Mostly everyone was gone but Ianto and Jack.

"Oh you're back. Are you feeling better? Would you like some coffee?" He tries to soothe her and in hopes that she will be kind towards him

"Yeah coffee with everything that will make it good. Thanks Ianto and can we just talk?" She wants to talk to him and tell him some of her past.

"Yes Ms. Jones that is fine with me." He scoots away and makes her coffee.

She can feel Jack's eyes stare at her and she didn't like it. He gave her the look that was like we have to talk about something serious. But she ignored him and puts all her attention towards Ianto.

"What did you want to talk about Ms." She cut him off before he could finish that sentence.

"No it is Aya which is very simple. I want to tell the truth, I am falling in love you. I know it is odd but I am so intrigued by you." He just looks confused and didn't know how to respond.

"Well that is a first. I am the average person. I am flattered. But I don't know if I can love you now? I am still getting over her. I don't want to talk about it." He smiles and she holds his hand.

"That is fine. I told you I am an angel right. Well I have many secrets and I might tell you some of them. But if I told I am about 920 years old would you believe me?" She saw the look in his face, and he seems to be confused again; he looks so cute. "Ok don't think about it. Just look at my eyes and never forget what I am going to tell you. If my eyes are red I am very mad and dangerous, if my eyes are violet that means I am calm or happy, and last if my eyes are light blue I am really sad or depress. You are wondering why I am telling you. I trust you will help me when I need it." She holds to his hand tightly and hopes that he will not resist it.

"Ok your eyes right now are violet. Wow beautiful. But you have one that is red and the other blue? You what never mind? Well I am going home. I will see you tomorrow Aya." They walk together to the door of the Hob.

"One more request" she holds his hands and gentle brushes her lips on his. "Thanks goodnight Ianto."

He stumbles, blushes, and slowly walks home. Still in shock that Aya kissed him so passionately.

"What the hell are you doing with Ianto?You are not here to make a relationship!" He becomes very mad and jealous.

"Shut up Jack! You always think that I am wrong! I can take care of myself and I am sleep on the couch tonight. I am tried so leave alone Jack. You have a big day tomorrow and I know." She had psychic powers and can tell the future. Also most of the time she can read someone's future just by touching them but that is if she wants to see it.

"When did you become such a bitch?" He seems to be honest towards her.

"When did you become such a wanker? Get the fuck out of my space and let me sleep ok?" He glares at her but then he storms to his room.

That night is going to be restless for the both of them. Going to bed anger is not a good idea.

I would like reviews on this story Please! I want feedback.


End file.
